


Yes, sir

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Roleplay, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 45: Role play. A little role reversal leads to role play.  John appears in parental context only (and for comedic relief).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Dean is currently frustrated with his baby brother, and trying for once not to take it out on him. Sam, who he always thinks of as needing to talk about everything, apparently doesn’t. Dean doesn’t know a whole hell of a lot about what Sam did in four years at Stanford, and it keeps showing. One thing he does know, is that he’s about to drag out of the kid every piece of information about hunting that the kid picked up, because he’s tired of being startled by Sam breaking out the old “trust me” routine in the middle of a hunt and performing some short, arcane ritual that helps save their asses. Time was, they both knew everything the other did. He realizes that he and Dad did a lot, learned a lot, but then Sam’s read Dad’s journal from that period, and Dean knows for damn sure that any scrap of info the two of them stumbled across? Is in that journal.

He sucks it up one weekend while Dad’s out on one of his long runs, surprised Dad hasn’t picked up on the issue, and confronts the kid. Sam just looks amused.

“What, you want me to teach you all the protection stuff I learned? Because that’s what I concentrated on, that and mythology.”

Dean counts to ten, and tells him yes, and then is disturbed entirely by a glimmer in the kids eye.

“Hmmm.”

Dean has to restrain himself from smacking Sam.

“Well,” the brat begins. “I guess maybe it’s time for me to teach you a few things, then, isn’t it? Maybe I should find myself a pointer to whip your butt with if you don’t pay attention.”

Dean squirms in his seat, because even though it shouldn’t be, fuck, is that hot. Sam smiles and looks dangerous.

“What’s that, big brother?”

“Nothing,” he mutters.

“Oh, I think not. I know that look. That turned you on, didn’t it.” He takes a seat across the table from Dean, locking eyes with his brother. Then a chuckle rumbled all the way through him. “Oh, it certainly did. You think you can behave for this?”

“B-but, we’re – Dad-“

Sam appraises his brother coolly. “Not an issue. All of it has to be memorized, and memorized RIGHT, Dean. You don’t want to screw any of them up.”

“I know that, Sam.”

Sam smacks his hand down on the table in front of Dean, gratified when the older boy jumps. “No backtalk. Here’s how this will work. I’ll give you a list of all the protections I’ve learned– classified by category – and you’ll memorize them. You can recite it to me before we go to bed. If you screw it up, I’ll take a strap to you tomorrow morning while Dad’s out on his training run, and teach it to you the hard way.”

Dean swallows thickly. “Sounds good.” His voice is hoarse, and Sam gives him a blinding grin.

“Wait here – and keep your hands on the table until I’m back, too.” Sam vanishes upstairs, and Dean tries to breathe, fidgets in place trying to relieve the pressure of his dick against the tight jeans he wears. Maybe this is why Sam keeps his jeans loose fitting. His eyes go wide with alarm when Sam comes down, ten minutes later. The boy is in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, and he’s got a pair of glasses on. He’s engrossed in a leather book, glancing back and forth at a piece of paper in his other hand, and he sets them down, leans with both hands on the table in front of Dean, leans in close. He examines his brother for a few moments, and then nods, satisfied.

Dean stares at the piece of paper pushed in front of him.

“That’s the list, boy,” says Sam. “Memorized by bedtime, or else.” Sam turns to wander back upstairs.

“Sam? Little help here, maybe?”

Sam smiles a slow smile. “I think you forgot a word, boy. And I think you’re fine on your own. I’ll have the book upstairs with me, in case anything is unclear.”

Dean stares. His lack of response prompts Sam to move menacingly towards him, putting his hands on his belt, and Dean gulps. “Yessir,” he whips out, quick, and Sam’s face relaxes, and he makes his way back upstairs. Dean spends the next ten minutes palming himself, gets himself settled, and looks over the list. It’s got over a hundred items on it, and he’s kinda got an objection to that. He’s never been good at memorizing shit like this.

He heads on upstairs to Sam to make his protest, and frowns, not seeing Sam in the room. The book is lying on the covers, and he’s tempted. And before he can even get to it, he’s rocked into the bed by a tremendous slap across his ass. Sam’s grinning at him, and he groans.

“And why are you not studying?”

“I can’t memorize all of this, Sam.”

Sam turns him around and plants six hefty spanks on Dean’s behind. “Can’t, or won’t? I’m not gonna put up with crap out of you like Dad did about schoolwork.”

Dean actually blushes. “Can’t. Maybe half, but that’s pushing it, Sam – er, sir,” he adds, when it looks like Sam is gonna spank him again.

“Fine. Half, or you’ll catch it tomorrow.”

“I have a question.”

Sam waits. Dean looks a little too serious for him to spank him for the lack of honorific.

“We play this – boundaries?”

Sam considers. “I suppose we can’t do much. You’re mine while Dad’s out, the rest of the time I don’t care how you learn it, Dean. I know you want to, it’s enough for me.”

“Sounds good. Um.” He shifts uncomfortably.

Sam laughs. “I don’t think it would be good for class morale if the teacher got down and dirty on the first day, do you?” He’s laughing wholeheartedly at the chagrined look on Dean’s face – poor Dean is trapped, not able to give off a smart ass remark, because he’s sure as hell not gonna let Sam spank him if they’re not going to play. They both hear the cabin door bang open, and he gives Sam one of his patented smirks.

“Saved by the bell.”

Sam just laughs. A month and a half and thirty seven spankings later, Dean finishes learning the protection rituals that Sam gathered at Stanford. He and Sam talk it over, decide that the mythology is something that they can hold off on, they’ve got a hunt coming up. He decides he’s gonna earn a little amusement for himself, that night, however. The three of them are lounging by the fire, and Dean smiles to himself.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Dean?”

“You know that Sam found something like a hundred and fifty protection spells we didn’t know about while he was at Stanford?”

“Yep. Why do you ask?”

Dean is so startled by the information, he just stares.

“You knew?”

“Sure. Sam loaned me his journal. Took me a while to read through it, but useful damn stuff. He made me copies, didn’t have time to learn it all outright when he loaned it to me.”

Dean is now frowning at Sam. He makes a noncommittal noise, and surreptitiously leans on Sam.

“Your ass is mine, boy, tomorrow morning,” he says in a hushed tone.

“Why?” asks Sam. “You think you have something to teach me?”


End file.
